1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to animal baths and more specifically it relates to a pet shower device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous animal baths have been provided in prior art that are adapted to wash and clean various animals. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.